Desecrated Temple
by Heartless Uchiha
Summary: She fight's to protect the one she serves. He fights to attain a treasure more desirable than any jewel. When their blades meet, there will be no returning to days past. She will do whatever it takes to see no harm comes to her charge. But will her enemy prove too much for her to handle, and take her master? The battle will decide all. Lemon in chapter 2. I only own the plot.


**So here we are again at the beginning of yet another fanfiction. Again I am sorry about the length of time between uploading new story's/chapter's. I feel as though I can't put enough time to writing, and maybe just finishing my Naruto story, and not doing any more. On with the intro then.**

**This is a 2 chapter story, and chapter 1 is basically a prologue. I don't know how long it will be until I upload the second chapter, it might be a while because I have only just started it. So Sorry if it takes forever and you lose interest.**

**'' = Speech**

**"" = Thoughts**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

'Hayaku Hime! You must run!'

'But what about the others? They're in just as much danger as I am!'

'They have all been trained for situations like this. They are all prepared to give their lives to protect yours! Just as I am!'

'No, I won't leave you! You are my only family, I won't run!'

'Stubborn girl.'

'H-hey wait! What are you doing?'

'This is for your protection. If you won't run, then you will be locked in here for your safety.'

'I can help!'

'No, you'll just be in the way, Hime.'

'No! Don't leave me here by myself! Kimigiku!'

* * *

Kimigiku stood her ground as she watched her enemy run his sword through the last of her comrades. She had expected some of them to fall by his blade, but to think that all of them had been defeated, and so quickly! She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't witnessed it. As he removed his katana from the newly made cadaver, Kimigiku watched her enemy flick the blood off his sword, making his way closer to her showing no sign of remorse from taking another's life.

'So, this is how ruthless a Devil can be,' Kimigiku stated as she continued to watch him. 'I had heard tales of you, but I never thought I would have to face you, especially here.'

'Where is she. I know she is here, and you can't protect her from me.'

'She's no longer here. As soon as you arrived, she fled into the mountains. You will never find her.' Kimigiku didn't allow her voice call her bluff, and she just prayed he would fall for her deception.

'Hahahahahahahahaha... Do you take me for a fool?! I know she is still here, she's close too.'

"Damn it all! How did he know?" Kimigiku had been sure that he would believe her. She knew that showing any form of emotion to the enemy would work against her, but she couldn't keep the anger of being caught out from her face. 'How did you know?'

'Hehehe, for someone who has been with a Devil for half their life, you know very little about us.' As he spoke, the Devil continued his path to the battle-ready bodyguard. 'My senses are keener than any humans. I can hear her cries for her freedom, smell her fear for her friends' safety. I know exactly where she is, and I will be taking her.'

'You will have to go through me!' Kimigiku drew her tanto from its sheath on her back and ran at her foe with every intention of erasing his life. Threatening to shatter the happiness her Hime had pieced together, after the loss of her family, Kimigiku couldn't allow that!

Connecting her blade with his, Kimigiku had to put all her weight behind her attack, and it still wasn't enough to unbalance him. He stood tall, his foundations firm, a look of amusement on his face as he put pressure on his katana. Feeling her legs beginning to shake from the strain her opponent was putting on them, Kimigiku jumped to the side, allowing the blade to slide down the length of her tanto and slice through the tatami flooring where she had previously been situated.

"Such strength! Is this how powerful all Devils can be?"

As she lunged in for another attack, her leg had a sudden wave of pain fly through it, forcing her to stop the attack and crumble to the floor. Looking down she saw a red line run up the length of her thigh, and as the pain reduced to a dull ache Kimigiku watched as it overflowed with her blood. It was down her leg to land on the tatami floor too fast for her to continue fighting without at least doing a quick bandage, so even though she knew it would take time and expose more of her body to his blade, Kimigiku ripped the bottom half of her haori off her body and tore it into strips for a crude binding.

'What are you waiting for? This would be the perfect time to finish me off.' She watched her enemy the entire time that she fixed up her leg for any signs that he might give to indicate his next move, but all she saw was him standing a good ten paces away, watching her watching him while attending her wound.

'I have no need for such tactics. I won't even need my full strength to defeat you, that being said I don't want our fight to be over too soon. It's been a very long time since I've enjoyed myself this much, and I need to make sure my skills don't dwindle. It's not like _she_ is going anywhere now, is she.'

'Such arrogance, it will be your undoing one day.'

'You may be right there, but it will not be this day, and certainly not this battle.'

Finished tying the bandage down to her leg Kimigiku once again equipped herself with her short sword and rose to her feet, though a bit unsteady she managed to keep her balance and take her stance, ready for her next attack. Running at him head on she feigned a step to the to his left, and while he swung his katana in the wrong direction Kimigiku swung her tanto at his right side, left unguarded in his attempt to counter her. Noticing a flicker of movement below her, she had enough time to jump over his kick attack aimed at her chest, but was then countered by his blade.

Being in the air Kimigiku couldn't dodge the hand that grabbed her and threw her into the shoji doors, causing her to crash through the fragile wood and paper structure, and into the next room. It wasn't a nice landing, as she skidded across the floor and was stopped by a support beam on the opposite side, causing the wind to be forced out of her and her back to be in some serious pain, made her gasp for air in short shallow breaths. Struggling to her hands and knees Kimigiku felt as though she needed to throw up, she could feel it in her throat and it wasn't going to stop. Coughing up the contents onto the floor she looked and saw that it wasn't the lunch she had consumed not two hours ago, but a large quantity of her blood, as evidence of a severe injury from her enemy's last attack.

Watching her opponent walk through the broken doors and along the path of her decent, she was surprised to see that he had pure rage etched into his features, replacing the cocky, over confident grin that had been there not a few minutes ago. What had happened to make him change his attitude in such a short time? It couldn't have been anything she had done, after all, she had been thrown around like a rag doll, so it wasn't like she could have attacked him. Then something caught her attention out the corner of her vision, something red and silver. Glancing at her tanto she saw that the tip of her blade had a small amount of blood on it, blood that had nothing to do with the mess that was in front of her. Looking back up at him, Kimigiku saw that her adversary had the tiniest of cuts on his shoulder, slicing right through his yukata and into his flesh, the fabric soaking up the dark fluid.

'You dare to cut my flesh! I will have your head for such an act! No one has dared to cut me in more than a century, and you think you can get away with it? Without consequence?!' He was so enraged, the control on his appearance started to changed at a rapid pace; his hair turned white from blonde; horns grew on the front of his head; and his eyes, normally a blood red, illuminated to a bright yellow, almost gold. 'You are in for a world of hurt, not just for drawing the blood of a pure blooded Devil, but you also ruined my favourite yukata.'

"His stupid robe? That's what he's so worked up about? They are one in a million." Kimigiku used her tanto to hold herself clear of the crimson mess on the floor, as she continued to add to its volume. Her vision was beginning to get a little hazy from the blood loss, but it was still clear enough to see him walking towards her in a rage that scared her beyond any kind of danger.  
Gathering the little strength that she had left, Kimigiku pulled herself off the floor and staggered away from her enemy, all the while keeping her eyes on him. Trying to look as intimidating as one could in her situation, Kimigiku positioned her short sword in front of herself for basic defence, but that wouldn't stop him. He was a man on a mission and he was finished with her getting in the way of his goal.

She didn't even have the time, or the strength, to block the kick that came at her left side, sending her flying again. Before she could hit the floor or any other objects situated in the room, Kimigiku felt pain rush through her right cheek, then her left eye, her stomach, jaw, and finally another explosion of pain to her right side sent her across the room to land on the floor. Opening her right eye she searched for her enemy, and soon enough she found him walking toward her, wiping his hands on a cloth that looked very much like the remains of her tattered haori. She was astounded at the amount of strength he was able to enforce into his punches, each one had felt like a horses kick they were so strong.

She watched in pain as he stopped and knelt down in front of her, grabbed a fist full of her hair and brought her face up to meet his. Despite being in so much pain she felt like she could die, and probably would from the severity of her injuries, she still managed a grimace at the sensation of having her hair pulled. With her one good eye Kimigiku looked at him, finding herself unable to turn away from his gaze, one that was filled with annoyance, but also arrogance and triumph, and watched as his smirk came into view.

'You did pitifully. How you managed to protect your precious Hime from anyone, I will never know. For your stupidity and drawing your blade against me, you will witness me take what I came here for.' Releasing her hair he watched as her head dropped to the floor.

Grabbing her wrist he dragged her limp body to the back of the temple, where he kicked the shrine to the side to reveal the trap door to the storage room. Making his way down the stairs he paid no attention to the body of his enemy that was currently being dragged behind him, all he was focused on was who awaited him in the darkness.

* * *

**So this chapter is over, hope you enjoyed it. I felt I needed to work on more elements of my writings than just the lemon aspect of it. Please write a review and tell me if my battle scenes need more work or are good enough, that is what this chapter was for.**

**Look forward to the next chapter.**


End file.
